hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Grounded Forever//Searching For The Clues/Hypnotic Encounters Off The Magic Light Pictures (Powerpuff Tree Friends version)
As Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky return home, Dudley rapped his foot in sternly disappoint. “Girls, what did I tell you that you were not in bed?” Dudley asked. “Be back before 7:30 to retire a curfew?” Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky asked, sadly. “That’s right. You girls know the better then to be back by the curfew.” Dudley replies, “And now from now on—-“ “From now on what?” Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky asked in curious. “ “''YOU’RE GROUNDED FOREVER!!!!!!!” Dudley shouted in anger. “Grounded?! Forever?!” Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky asked in shocked, “BUT, DUDLEY!” “No buts! Now go to your room!” Dudley shouted. “Okay.” Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky agreed sadly. “Now you girls won’t able to come out. You’ve got school tomorrow to past the math test tomorrow.” Dudley said. “We don't like tests! We’re failures!” Flaky cries. “Get some sleep and just hop aboard to dreamland express.” Dudley said. “But, Dudley—“ Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky yelped. “JUST HOP ABOARD TO DREAMLAND EXPRESS! ''' NOW!!!! GOODNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!'''” Dudley screamed in anger. He slams the door in anger as he locks the door. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky looked sad in tears. “I don’t like when he yells at us.” Petunia cried. “We hates him when he yelled like that!” Flaky grumbled. “And the worse thing is, we won’t get to save the world before bedtime, anymore!” Giggles sobbed. Meanwhile; Piglet, Pooh, Tigger, Kanga, And Mrs. Brisby were arriving the basement. “Bernard? Jake?” Tigger called. “They must’ve gone home for tonight.” Kanga added. “I guess we’ll come back tomorrow. Pooh said. “Yes.” Piglet agreed. “Let’s go.” Pooh replies. “Wait a minute. Get a load of this door.” Tigger said. “It looks like a trail of blood.” Mrs Brisby added. “It looks like somebody or something is in the big hurry to get out.” Kanga said. “But, why?” Asked Mrs. Brisby. “There’s only one way to find out.” Tigger said in bravery. “Yeah. We’ll go home and read about tomorrow’s paper.” Pooh added. “That’s not when I meant mine, Pooh. Come on.” Tigger said, as he Pooh, Piglet, Kanga, And Mrs. Brisby went in. “Jumpin’ Jellybeans! It looks like blood of reddish blood everywhere!” Tigger gasped. “Check this out!” Piglet cried. “Hey, look! Bernard’s pirdporcha! It must be tore down!” Mrs. Brisby pointed. “But where’s Honest John?” Kanga asked, Piglet nervously tugged Pooh’s shirt, as he pointed nervously. “What I wanna know is where’s the ghost engine?” Pooh asked, suddenly, “Look!” He cried. “THE MAGIC LIGHT PUCTURE VILLAINS!” The heroess cried. “We have to warn the girls! C’mon, gang!” Tigger called. “HOLD ON TIGHT WITH SOME PIGLET SNACKS!” Pooh cries. “Oh, boy! Piglet Snacks!” Piglet smiles as he hears music, in fear and jumps towards Pooh. “I hear them but I don’t see them!” Pooh said. “We don’t trust you guys anymore!” Petunia growls. “We don’t blame you.” Wolf said. “We’re not like so called-fail-weather-Friends of yours.” Dragon nodded. “You girls can believe in me.” Fox said as he began to sing: * Fox: ''Oh, I’ve come ahead. To a far away land for the every flowers grown “Oh, no. Not again.” Flaky shredders as she, Petunia, And Giggles got hypnotized. * Fox: When it’s blast in the way than a heat as west, and what hey there it says it home Petunia, Giggles, And Flaky smiles as they closed their eyes and they follow Fo Fox’s directions. * Fox: When the winds from the east, and the sun’s from the west, and the sanding the glass is right. Come on down stood and fly, on a carpet and fly to another Arabian Night!